


To Suppress A Tic

by RoxieLexy



Series: Logan's Tics = My vent fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Panic Attacks, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sensory Overload, tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieLexy/pseuds/RoxieLexy
Summary: Patton's parents, some of the most judgmental people Virgil has ever had unfortunate luck of meeting, are coming unexpectedly. Logan knows he cannot tic in front of them, lest he be the subject of their gossip for the rest of his days. He's never tried to suppress them before for this long. The results turn out to be not so good.WARNINGS FOR TICS, ANXIETY, SENSORY OVERLOAD, ALMOST PANIC ATTACKS, CUDDLES, AND ANOTHER LOGAN CENTRIC FIC BASED ON ME.
Series: Logan's Tics = My vent fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910560
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	To Suppress A Tic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! I have been officially diagnosed with a tic disorder!!!!!!!!!!! I have no idea why this brings me so much peace seeing it on a piece of paper in nearly illegible doctor handwriting but it does and I consider that a win.   
> Anyway, I tried suppressing my tics for five hours while in front of some people and it turned out a little like Logan's do...

Virgil glared at the coffee table, he shot a look at Roman, who was decidedly not looking at anyone. Patton stood by the door, twisting his fingers nervously. Logan opened his door and wandered out, holding an open book and an empty mug. He nearly tripped over Roman’s shoes which were lying in the middle of the hallway for some reason. He looked up sharply and stumbled to regain his balance. The others didn’t move and he looked around.  
“Did I miss something?” He asked. The others shot looks at each other as Roman stepped forward and collected his shoes.   
“Well…” Patton paused and Virgil spoke up,  
“Patton’s parents are coming.” Logan froze and paled. His book dropped with a thud and both hands gripped the glass mug. Roman paused and then grabbed the book,  
“Hey, its not so bad!” His voice, however, shot up a few octaves and Virgil scoffed.  
Virgil had no idea how Patton turned out the kind hearted man he was with the parents he had. They were, in Virgil’s opinion, the most judgmental people he had ever come across. Worse than that, they loved to stir up trouble for the sake of a reaction. He could recall with clarity the surprise on both of their faces when Logan had out-debated them. After that first time, the four of them had begun compiling a list of the things they would not share with Patton’s parents. When that became too extensive, they switched tactics to making a list of the things they COULD talk about with Patton’s parents. It included the weather, vague descriptions of work life, and everyone claiming to be healthy. Patton wasn’t a monster, though, he avoided having his parents come to their home or waited until they were at work. Today, however, they all had the day off and had planned a movie night.  
“They just want to stop by and pick up a few things…” Patton trailed off, knowing it was hopeless. His parents were blissfully unaware of the chaos they caused and were exceptionally good at not picking up social ques. They would overstay their welcome, it was practically guaranteed. They would also want to talk to each of them. That wasn’t what Logan was frozen over, however.  
It was that they had never seen his tics.  
They knew he didn’t like to talk, that he didn’t like boats, and that he was practically glued to Roman’s side whenever they were around but, other than that, he had kept things under wraps. He also had not developed tics the last time they saw each other. Now, he was faced with the realization that he would have to suppress any and all tics that he felt coming on. He ticked at that moment, his head jerking and bobbing forward. The others watched and realization hit them all at the same time. Patton looked close to tears and Virgil’s expression grew dark. Roman sighed and pulled Logan into a hug,  
“Let’s clean up, they’ll be here in 30 minutes, if not sooner.” He shot a look at Virgil who grumbled and lugged himself to his feet. The emo trudged off to put his blanket back into his room and Patton moved to the kitchen. Logan looked up at Roman, gripping his shirt to keep him from moving away,  
“Roman!” He whispered desperately, “I can’t tic in front of them!” Roman looked sympathetically down into the frantic pools of brown. He smiled encouragingly,  
“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Little did Roman realize how much he was promising and how much he was not prepared to keep that promise.   
The thirty minutes turned out to be only twenty and most of the mess in the house was shoved into Roman’s room, despite his high-pitched complaints. They all stood awkwardly as the doorbell rang once, twice and then the two persons let themselves in. Virgil scowled and pulled up his hood while Logan managed to swallow his panic. He felt his muscles tense and he stiffened, forcing himself to remain as still as possible. It felt wrong. So, so wrong. Every part of his mind was screaming at him to give in, to go with it. Stubbornly, he refused and forced himself to reach out and shake hands, a tight and fake smile spreading across his features.   
Patton’s parents were as horrible as anyone remembered them to be. They were all smiles and sunshine and full of their usual not-so-subtle looks and poorly hidden direct comments. Virgil noticed Logan staring off into the distance rather early on. He became extremely quiet and continued to space out. As the evening progressed, Logan grew more and more distraught. The fact that Patton’s parents hadn’t picked up on it was a miracle. The hours dragged out and Virgil watched as Logan’s panic rose. The spectacled man pressed close to Roman, hiding behind his larger mass as they sat on the benches around their dining room table.  
Roman was as caught up in worry as Virgil was. Logan was not himself and seemed more at a loss of what to do with himself than he had been in a long time. He wanted nothing more than to wrap secure arms around the slightly trembling figure and to reassure him that he was safe. He watched as Logan disappeared into the bathroom and saw the light turn off inside. He was overwhelmed by the lights, then, Roman conclude. He shot a look at Virgil who was also staring after Logan, a knowing expression on his face. Roman bit his lip and tried to look like whatever Patton’s parents were talking about and trying to direct too much attention to the bathroom door.   
Logan sank to his knees in the confines of the blessed privacy he’d fled to. With the lights off, his eyes didn’t hurt so much and the world was beautifully muffled. He breathed deeply, pulling in the lemon scented soap and feeling the coolness of the tiles below him. He illuminated his phone long enough to count five things he could see before he moved onto finding textures he liked. The denim of his pants was wonderful. He pressed it between his fingers and let the feeling calm him. His shirt was also a source of comfort but not quite the same. The tiles and the steady stream of air from under the door made four things he could touch. He then listened carefully, picking up on the muffled conversation and the hum of the air conditioning. Finally, he licked his lips, tasting the minty chap stick that he applied regularly. He opened his eyes and blinked into the darkness. The familiar tension climbed back into his neck and he frowned in determination. He could do this. He would be fine.   
He was not fine. A few minutes upon reentering the main living space he was back where he started. At one point, he picked up a book and tried to focus. He read the first sentence about fifteen times before he realized he couldn’t remember what he was reading. His eyes darted all over the page, unable to dedicate his attention on a single word or spot on the page. He felt spacey and like the world was too bright and too loud. Finally, five hours later, they left after a much too long series of goodbyes. Logan wanted to cry with relief.   
Roman immediately wrapped an arm around Logan and nodded to Virgil. The room was plunged into sweet, sweet darkness and Patton ran to Logan’s room to grab his weighted blanket. Settling onto the sofa, Roman hummed softly and Logan felt himself melt against the other man.   
“I need stim tools, today was ridiculous.” He muttered into Roman’s chest. There was a moment of shuffling before Roman had pulled out his phone.   
“What do you think of these ones?” He asked quietly. Logan twisted his head and squinted at the screen. Roman had pulled up an image of a plastic series of rings that twisted around each other. Logan smiled softly, snuggling closer to his human furnace. Patton returned and Logan tugged him down onto the sofa with them.   
“I like that one, Roman.” He muttered as Virgil clambered on behind Roman.   
They sat huddled together, looking at different stim tools and asking Logan different questions until they had an assortment. Roman insisted on buying but he had a hunch that Patton and Virgil would be coming after him for hogging Logan again. Logan himself would be demanding to pay him back but Roman had no intentions of letting him do so. Immersed in darkness once more, they basked in the silence around them. Patton sighed and shifted closer to Logan,  
“I’m never letting them come again. That was awful.” Virgil scoffed.  
“Unrealistic but I’m not opposed to the idea.” Logan mumbled as Roman squeezed him tighter.   
“No worries, I’ll be here to protect you always!” He proclaimed before Virgil whacked him over the head,  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Dork.” He chuckled before flopping down on top of Roman’s legs and pulling out his phone. A comfortable silence settled. In about fifteen minutes, Roman would complain that his legs were falling asleep and push Virgil off. In about seventeen minutes, Virgil would start a pillow fight with Roman and, somehow, Patton would win. In about twenty-three minutes, Logan would suggest they all go to bed and the others would agree. In about thirty-eight minutes, they would actually go to bed. In about fifty-two minutes, Logan would finally drift off and sleep soundly. But that was still a few minutes off and, for now, they remained in each other’s company, enjoying peace.


End file.
